Un cálido sentimiento
by Hikari Witch
Summary: Un accidente de tránsito ocasiona que Ally termine cuidando de su prima Annie, durante ese tiempo contara con el apoyo de sus amigos, pero principalmente de uno: Austin; y esta nueva situación provocara el despertar de ciertos sentimientos que habían estado dormidos. También habrá amistad y romance.
1. Chapter 1

Austin y Ally (la serie, los personajes, etc.) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney Channel. La historia si es mía, al igual que los personajes originales….

_Pensamientos _

_(Acciones)_

**Una nueva responsabilidad. **

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro, se había levantado temprano para ir al colegio, había ido a trabajar a Sonic Boom y ahora para aprovechar el tiempo estaba haciendo la tarea mientras esperaba junto a Austin a que llegaran Trish y Dez, ya que como era tradición todos los viernes ellos hacían una pijamada.

- Ally ya que estas haciendo la tarea matemáticas, no quieres cuando termines prestármela.

- ¡Austin!

- Es broma Alls, hacemos lo de siempre, yo la hago y tú me la revisas, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

En eso el teléfono comenzó a sonar…

- Aló, buenas noches

- Buenas noches, por favor con el señor Lester Dawson.

- Él no se encuentra en este momento, la que habla es su hija, ¿algún recado que quiera dejarle?

- Le hablamos de parte del Hospital Central de Miami, era para informarle que ocurrió un accidente, y entre los heridos se encuentre la señora Margaret Brown, su esposo y su hija; y según nuestros registros la señora Margaret es hermana del señor Lester.

- Así es, ella es mi tía.

Después de esta ultima frase, Ally no pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

- Señorita por favor, tranquilícese y escuche con atención. La llamada era además de que es nuestro deber como hospital informar a los parientes de los heridos que entran, también porque ocupamos que alguien mayor de edad o al menos mayor de dieciséis que sea familiar venga por la menor. En cuanto llegue al hospital le explicaremos con mayor detalle.

- Entiendo, gracias.

Apenas Ally colgó el teléfono, Austin se acercó a ver que es lo que había pasado exactamente, ya que ella se había puesto a llorar en media conversación telefónica, además se veía pálida y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar.

- ¿Alls que pasó?

- Era del hospital de Miami, no se mucho, sólo que mis tíos tuvieron un accidente de tránsito, y tengo que ir al hospital si quiero más información, además de que mencionaron algo de tener que ir por Annie.

- Vamos yo te acompaño.

Llegaron al hospital rápidamente, mientras Austin iba a estacionar el carro, Ally se bajó para pedir información, cualquier minuto que se ahorrara en ese momento era valioso. Para cuando Austin logró entrar al hospital después de haber hablado con Dez y Trish que estaban preocupados porque no los localizaban y explicarles la situación, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podía estar Ally en ese gran hospital lleno de pasillos. Cuando estaba por preguntarle a una enfermara que pasaba por recepción, logró observar que Ally se dirigía al área de pediatría.

- Alls, ¿Qué te han dicho?

- Annie tiene la salida, dicen los doctores que es un milagro que no le haya pasado nada más que unos leves raspones, y por el momento esta algo asustada como es de suponer por lo reciente de los hechos, pero como apenas tiene 5 meses lo más probable es que no se acuerde de este incidente en el futuro. Mis tíos por el momento están estables, pero todavía no reaccionan, por lo que tienen que seguir en observación y…

- (enfermera) Disculpen que los interrumpa, ¿es usted la señorita Dawson?

- Así es.

- Perfecto, ya puede acompañarme. ¿Usted joven viene con ella?

- Si

- Entonces pueden venir los dos si quieren.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que habían regresado del hospital y de haber pasado por la casa de los tíos de Ally para recoger algunas cosas que podrían llegar a ocupar para cuidar de Annie. La pequeña por el momento jugaba felizmente con Austin, Trish y Dez en la sala, mientras Ally preparaba la comida.

- Chicos ya pueden venir a comer.

- _(Austin cogiendo a Annie en brazos)_ Oíste Annie vamos a comer la rica comida que Ally nos preparo.

En cuanto entraron a la cocina Annie le tiró los brazos a Ally. Por lo que ella se acercó a Austin para poder coger a la bebé.

- Awww… que tierno.

- Oíste Annie, Dez dice que eres tierna y tiene toda la razón.

- En realidad lo dije porque tú y Austin se ven como un par de padres amorosos cuando están con Annie.

- _(sonrisa nerviosa) _Dez amigo de que estas hablando, mejor vamos a comer que el hambre ya te esta afectando.

La comida transcurrió con relativa normalidad (con unas cuantas bromas ocasionales para Ally que hacía caras graciosas para que Annie comiera).

- Alls gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa. Ahora si quieres yo termino de darle de comer Annie para que tu puedas comer algo, porque casi no has podido hacerlo.

- Gracias Austin te lo agradezco.

- Saben, odio admitirlo pero voy a tener que darle la razón a Dez.

- ¿En qué?

- En que tú y Austin parecen un par de padres con su hija.

- Trish por favor no empieces con eso, si.

- Esta bien, mejor me voy a la sala a escoger que película vamos a ver.

Después de terminar de comer Ally se fue alistar a Annie para dormir (cambiarle el pañal y ponerle la pijama), ya que Austin se ofreció a lavar los platos.

- Chicos voy a dejar a Annie durmiendo si quieren pueden empezar a ver la película, pero por favor traten de no hacer mucho ruido.

Al poco tiempo de haber empezado la película Dez y Trish comenzaron una discusión porque cada uno apoyaba a un personaje diferente.

_Me pregunto si algún día dejaran de pelear tanto, al rato se torna aburrido, creo que mejor iré a ver como le va a Ally con Annie. _

Cuando Austin iba pasando frente al cuarto de Ally, oyó que ella le estaba cantando una canción a Annie para que se durmiera, y al llegar al marco de la puerta logro observar aunque Ally estuviera de espaldas como mecía lentamente a la bebé, y no estaba seguro porque pero esa imagen le produjo cierta sensación de calidez.

_(Ally)_

Estrellita ¿dónde estas?

Quiero verte a ti brillar

Esta noche allí estarás

Cual diamante brillaras

Estrellita ¿dónde estas?

Quiero verte a ti brillar

Es muy tarde el Sol se va

Ya la noche llegará

Ven aquí a iluminar

Brilla brilla sin parar

Estrellita ¿dónde estas?

Quiero verte a ti brillar

Estrellita ¿dónde estas?

Quiero verte a ti brillar

Esta noche allí estarás

Cual diamante brillaras

Estrellita ¿dónde estas?

Quiero verte a ti brillar

Quiero verte a ti brillar

_(Austin)_

Estrellita ¿dónde estas?

Quiero verte titilar

En el cielo

Sobre el mar

Un diamante sin igual

Estrellita ¿dónde estas?

Quiero verte titilar

_(Ambos)_

Estrellita ¿Dónde estas?

Quiero verte titilar

En el cielo

Sobre el mar

Un diamante sin igual

Estrellita ¿Dónde estas?

Quiero verte titilar

Para cuando terminaron la canción ya Annie se había quedado placidamente dormida, así que Ally la puso en el centro de su cama, la rodeo de almohadas, apagó la luz y cerró lentamente la puerta.

- Alls, disculpa que me metiera en la canción, pero la verdad subí a ver como te esta yendo y cuando te oí cantar no pude resistirme a quedarme escuchándote, ya te lo he dicho antes, pero tienes una hermosa voz, y después llegó un momento en que no pude resistirme a unirme a la canción…

- Tranquilo Austin, no hay problema.

- Sabes Alls, esa canción era la que mi mamá me cantaba cuando era pequeño.

- Esa también era la que me cantaba mi mamá… Por cierto Austin, ahora que estamos solos quería agradecerte por todo tu apoyo el día de hoy, realmente eres un gran chico y me siento realmente afortunada de poder contar contigo.

- Sabes que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, y tengo que admitir que Annie me agrada, así que si ocupas una mano con ella mientras le dan de alta a tus tíos o tu papá regresa de la conferencia, aquí estoy.

- Gracias Austin, eres el mejor _(mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla)._

El resto de la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad (en la medida de lo posible cuando unos jóvenes de 17 años están cuidando de una bebé de 5 meses). A la mañana siguiente, Trish y Dez después de desayunar regresaron a sus respectivas casas, Austin se ofreció a cuidar de Annie mientras Ally se alistaba para después él también irse a su casa.

Ally ya se encontraba bajando las gradas lista, cuando oyó que Austin habla con Annie, así que se quedó callada para ver que era lo que le decía.

- Sabes Annie, eres una bebé afortunada. No te pasó nada en el accidente de tránsito, y vas a ver que muy pronto tu mami y papi van a volver contigo; pero por ahora estas en excelentes manos, tu prima Ally te quiere mucho y te va a cuidar muy bien; y si quieres tu también puedes ser como mi primita, ¿te parece?

- Ta da _(mientras le sonreí)_

Ally acercándose

- Austin gracias por cuidarla

- Con mucho gusto Alls, entonces creo que ya me voy, nos vemos entonces.

- Hasta luego.

**¿Qué les pareció el inicio de esta historia?, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. **


	2. Chapter 2

Austin y Ally (la serie, los personajes, etc.) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney Channel. La historia si es mía, al igual que los personajes originales….

_Pensamientos _

_(Acciones)_

**Guarderías y Confusiones.**

Lo habían mandado al supermercado a comprar las cosas de la semana, desde que había conseguido su licencia a sus padres les encantaba mandarlo a hacer esa clase de vueltas. Cuando iba llegando al área de cajas, se encontró con Ally.

- Alls, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí / Hola Annie _(mientras le hacía cosquillas en la pancita)_

- Si… es que tuve que venir a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta en la casa, ya sabes que a mi papá le gusta comprar en grandes cantidades para que le salga más barato, pero a veces le fallan los cálculos, además ocupaba pañales para Annie y tengo que pasar a la farmacia porque le están empezando a salir los dientes, entonces para que se le quite la molestia.

- Entonces si quieres pagamos, te acompaño a la farmacia y después te llevo a tu casa.

- La verdad suena tentadora esa oferta, andar en bus es algo incomodo, y más cuidando a Annie y las compras, pero no quiero causarte problemas por llegar tarde con lo que te encargaron.

- Tranquila Alls, mi mamá me dijo que tenía que estar con las compras antes de las 5:00 p.m. y apenas va a ser la 1:00 p.m.

- Ok, entonces si estas seguro que no vas a tener problemas, acepto.

De camino a la casa de Ally…

- Alls, ¿tienes alguna idea de que vas a hacer mañana con Annie?, es decir tienes que ir a clases y a trabajar…

- Estuve hablando con Trish, y ella me recordó que en el centro comercial hay una guardería, entonces mañana voy a ir temprano porque hoy no abren, para ver si pueden cuidar a Annie mientras estoy en clases y en el trabajo.

- Entiendo… pero no te queda algo complicado salir de tu casa, ir hasta el centro comercial y después devolverte al colegio, además que entramos a clases a las 7:00 a.m., y el Centro Comercial abre hasta las 8:00 a.m., te perderías la primera clase.

- Lo se, pero es la única solución que tengo, además es temporal espero que mi papá regrese rápido.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Ally, Austin se quedo con Annie mientras ella acomodaba las compras.

- Alls, sabes que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Has visto esa guardería "La casita del osito feliz" que queda por nuestro colegio.

- Si, la he visto ¿por?

- Resulta que mis padres conocen a la directora, es más son amigos y creo que hasta nos han comprado colchones, cunas y camas, podríamos preguntar; y si no me equivoco su horario es a partir de las 6:30 a.m. entonces te puede servir más.

- ¿Estás seguro? Digo no quiero ocasionar molestias.

- Tranquila Alls, nada perdemos con preguntar, además prometí ayudarte, y mis papas te adoran.

- ¿Me adoran?

- Claro, nadie que tenga el placer de conocerte realmente puede evitar adorarte, además están agradecidos de que me ayudes a mejorar mis calificaciones. Por cierto te propongo un trato, que te parece si hoy cenas con nosotros, le preguntas a mis papás si te pueden ayudar con lo de la guardería y por mientras podemos terminar la tarea que es para mañana, bueno al menos a mi todavía me falta una parte, jugar un video juego, no se, lo que quieras hacer.

- Mmm… hagamos algo, llama y pregunta si esta bien que vaya a cenar, y si están de acuerdo, acepto

Unos minutos después…

- Listo, ya llame y no hay problema.

- Ok, entonces déjame recoger unas cosas y nos vamos.

- Ven Annie vamos a cambiarte ese pañal, que ya debe estar algo sucio.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Austin se pusieron a terminar la tarea, ya que a los dos le faltaba una parte, pero en ningún momento descuidaron a Annie, quien los observaba atentamente desde su coche. Después comieron un pequeño refrigerio, y resulto que el jugo de manzana le encanto a Annie y como estaba frío le ayudaba con la incomodidad de las encías.

Eran cerca de las 5:30 p.m. cuando Mimi y Mike Moon, llegaron a su casa, y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una escena algo curiosa.

- ¡Austin Mónica Moon! Bájame

- Lo haré cuando admitas que los rubios somos más cool, y Annie me apoya.

- Annie tiene apenas cinco meses, no creo que entienda de lo que estas hablando.

- Claro que entiende, en eso se parece a ti, además ella es rubia así que lo más probable es que me apoye.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por un carraspeo, y cuando vieron de donde provenía, Ally quiso que la tierra se la tragara, Austin simplemente se rió algo nervioso y bajo a Ally al suelo.

- Hola papá, mamá

- Buenas noches, señor y señora Moon

- (Mimi) Hola hijo, buenas noches Ally

- (Mike) Austin, Ally

Después de eso se había formado un silencio algo incomodo, que fue roto porque Annie comenzó a llorar, fue hasta ese momento en que los señores Moon repararon en la presencia del coche, y principalmente de la bebé.

Ally se acercó al coche para ver porque lloraba Annie, y comprobó que ocupaba un cambio de pañal.

- Con su permiso, voy a utilizar un momento el baño para cambiarle el pañal a Annie.

Los señores Moon se volvieron a ver extrañados, ¿quién era esa bebé? O más importante aún ¿Quiénes eran sus padres?

- (Mike) Austin, ¿hay algo importante que hayas olvidado decirnos?

- Mmm… la verdad no.

- (Mimi) Hijo, lo que tu padre quiere decir es que mmm… no sabíamos que tuvieras una relación más allá de amistad con Ally, y estamos intrigados por Annie.

- Mi relación con Ally no ha cambiado _al menos por ahora _ella es mi compositora, socia y mejor amiga; y en cuanto a Annie… un momento ustedes no pueden estar pensando que nosotros somos sus padres, ¿o si?

- (Mike) entonces los mejores amigos cargan a sus mejores amigas como si fueran un saco de papas, interesante…

- Bueno talvez Ally y yo seamos un poco más cercanos que los mejores amigos promedio, pero ese no es el punto ¿ustedes de verdad estaban pensando que Annie es nuestra hija?

- (Mimi) Hijo no te enojes, pero tienes que admitir que Annie tiene cierto parecido físico con Ally, además oímos cuando dijiste que era inteligente como ella y es rubia. Además cuando nos llamaste para saber si Ally podía cenar con nosotros, nos dijiste que después ocupaban hablar con nosotros…

Entra Ally a la habitación con Annie, y por algún motivo cuando la bebé observa a Austin comienza a hacer ruiditos para llamar su atención, y en cuanto él la vuelve a ver Annie le tira los brazos, y él se acerca para alzarla. Los señores Moon observan la escena algo sorprendidos, esperando una explicación que al instante llega.

- Annie es mi prima, es la hija de la hermana menor de mi papá. Ella y su esposo tuvieron el viernes un accidente de tránsito, y todavía siguen internados. Annie salvo por algunos raspones resulto ilesa por lo que el mismo día le dieron la salida, y desde ese momento yo la he estado cuidando. Lo que queríamos hablar con ustedes es que Austin me comentó que ustedes conocen a la directora de la guardería que queda por nuestro colegio, y me estaba preguntando si ustedes podían hablar con ella para saber si podía admitir a Annie temporalmente, ya que sería hasta que mi papá regrese de la Conferencia en la que anda, y durante el tiempo en el que estoy en el colegio y en el trabajo… Ah, y mi tío político es rubio.

También supongo que se estarán preguntando porque Annie es tan cercana con Austin, de eso no estoy segura, pero supongo que él le agrada ya que desde el viernes a sido a la persona que más ha visto a parte de mi, y el siempre a estado dispuesto a jugar con ella y hasta darle de comer.

Después de la aclaración, los padres de Austin les pidieron disculpas por la confusión y se comportaron muy compresivos, y le prometieron ayudarla, es más llamaron de una vez a la señora Brown (la directora de la guardería) y esta al explicarle la situación, les dijo que no había problema, que claro que admitía a Annie, que los esperaba el lunes a los 6:30 am.

Posteriormente la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y después Austin fue a dejar a Ally a su casa.

- Mañana vengo por ti y por Annie, para que vayamos a la guardería y después a clases que descanses; y disculpa si mis papas te hicieron sentir incómoda con sus suposiciones.

- Tranquilo Austin, y gracias por todo.

- Con mucho gusto Alls _(y le dio un beso en la frente)_ / buenas noches Annie _(mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza para no despertarla, ya que para esa hora ya se había quedado dormida)_

**¿Qué les pareció la continuación de esta historia?, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen por actualizar hasta ahora, si normalmente la universidad me quita tiempo, ahora más que esta por acabarse el semestre.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y mi agradecimiento va especialmente a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios, sus sugerencias, y han colocado la historia en su lista de favoritos, alertas…

Austin y Ally (la serie, los personajes, etc.) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney Channel.

La historia si es mía, al igual que los personajes originales….

_Pensamientos _

_(Acciones)_

**Primeras palabras. **

Al fin había sonado la campana que indicaba el final de las clases por ese día. Ally recogió rápidamente sus cosas y se dirigió a los casilleros, allí había quedado de verse con sus amigos.

Estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas en el casillero cuando le llego un mensaje a su celular, era de Trish:

_No voy a poder irme hoy con ustedes, tengo que quedarme en detención por dormirme en la clase de historia, alterar el uniforme y discutir con el director por el castigo tan inhumano que me estaban poniendo. Además que llamaron a mis padres, así que saliendo del castigo tengo que irme directo a mi casa. _

Cuando Ally estaba terminando de escribirle una respuesta a Trish, llego Austin.

- Alls parece que hoy sólo seremos Trish, tú y yo. Dez esta castigado por venir con el uniforme incompleto y sacar de sus casillas al director. Así que tiene que quedarse en detención.

- En realidad sólo seremos tú y yo, Trish también tiene que ir a detención por lo mismo que Dez, además de dormirse en clases.

- Ok, entiendo. Entonces vamos a recoger a Annie y después a tu casa.

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde lo del accidente y al fin les habían dado la salida del hospital a los tíos de Ally, su papá había regresado una semana después del accidente y en ese momento se encontraba en camino al Hospital Central de Miami para recoger a su hermana y cuñado. Por eso es que ese día después de recoger a su prima iba directo a su casa, en lugar de pasar por Sonic Boom.

De camino a la guardería iban hablando.

- Sabes Alls, me hace gracia que a pesar de lo "mal" que se llevan Dez y Trish los hayan castigado por lo mismo.

- Tienes razón, y creo que es porque en el fondo no son tan diferentes. Además ambos tienen muy arraigado su sentido de la moda y les molesto que nos pusieran uniformes, ya sabes la idea de que todos andemos iguales.

- Si… pero sabes, no están tan mal estos uniformes y al rato te acostumbras.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

En eso llegaron a la guardería. Al entrar los recibió la señora Brown tan amable como siempre.

- Hola Austin, Ally ¿Cómo han estado?

- (ambos) Hola Señora Brown, todo bien y ¿usted?

- Bien chicos, todo bien. Bueno ya traigo a Annie.

Al momento llegó la señora Brown con Annie en sus brazos, y el bolso con sus cosas. En cuanto Annie los vio les lanzó los brazos, definitivamente en ese mes se había vuelto mucho más cercana a ellos dos. Ally cogió a Annie en brazos, mientras Austin agarraba el bolso, le dieron las gracias a la señora Brown y se retiraron.

Generalmente los viernes adelantaban algo de la tarea que les habían dejado para el fin de semana, pero justamente ese día no tenían muchas ganas, así que Austin y Ally estaban jugando con Annie en la sala.

Ally ese día había quedado de hablar con su mamá por video conferencia, pero como no sabía a que hora exactamente se podría conectar ella, había bajado la computadora y tenía abierto el chat esperando simplemente que ella se conectara.

Cuando Penny Dawson se conectó al chat encontró a su hija, su sobrina y Austin jugando "escondidas". La escena realmente se veía tierna, y algo en su corazón de madre le dijo que tal vez dentro de aproximadamente diez años vería una escena similar, sólo que esa vez no sería su sobrina sino su nieta o nieto.

Ally tenía alzada a Annie, Austin se había tapado la cara porque se estaba "escondiendo".

- Annie ¿dónde crees que este Austin?

La bebe se quedó seria observando, pero cuando Austin se quitó las manos y dijo "Aquí estoy", Annie soltó una gran risa.

En el momento que Austin se dejó de tapar la cara, vio que la señora Dawson se había conectado ya al chat, Ally no se había dado cuenta porque ella estaba de espaldas.

- Hola señora Dawson, ¿cómo ha estado?

En ese momento Ally volvió su vista a la pantalla de la computadora.

- Hola mamá, ¿llevas mucho tiempo conectada? Discúlpanos

- (Penny) Hola chicos, aquí todo bien y tranquila cielo la verdad me acabo de conectar.

- (Austin) Me alegro que se encuentre bien señora Dawson. Bueno, creo que las voy a dejar hablando solas, para que estén tranquilas me voy con Annie. _Se acercó para coger a Annie de los brazos de Ally y se retiró. _

Mientras Austin estaba con Annie y Ally hablaba con su mamá, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

- _(hablando un poco alto) _Alls yo contesto tranquila.

- Ok, gracias.

Conversación de Ally con su mamá…

- Pero que grande que esta Annie ya.

- Verdad que si, es increíble como ha cambiado en este mes.

- Annie tiene suerte de tener una prima tan buena y responsable como tú; sabes me siento realmente orgullosa de ti. El último mes no ha sido nada sencillo, pero igual has sabido manejar muy bien la situación.

Austin entrando a la sala con Annie en brazos.

- Disculpen que las interrumpa, pero Ally quién llama es tu papá, y necesita hablar contigo. Creo que tiene que ver algo con tus tíos.

- Entiendo, ya voy /Ya vengo mamá.

- Tranquila hija aquí te espero, mientras tanto voy a quedarme hablando un rato con Austin.

Ally sale de la habitación para hablar con su papá

- Austin en primer lugar quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi hija y sobrina, y también dales las gracias a tus padres por lo de la guardería.

- Todo lo he hecho con mucho gusto señora Dawson. Como ya le he dicho a Ally y ahora se lo digo a usted, ella siempre va a poder contar conmigo; además Annie es adorable, digamos que en este mes me he encariñado con ella, ya la quiero como si fuera parte de mi familia.

- De verdad que eres un gran chico Austin, Ally no exagera cuando habla de ti. Realmente me alegro que mi hija tengo un novio como tu.

- _(levemente sonrojado) _Señora Dawson creo que se equivoca. Ally y yo por ahora sólo somos mejores amigos, además de socios y compañeros.

- Lo se, se que todavía no son novios, mi hija no omitiría contarme algo como eso. Simplemente quería saber que decías al respecto. Por cierto, sabes que al decir "por ahora" estas admitiendo que te has planteado que su relación puede llegar a cambiar en el futuro.

- Lo se, pero…

- Tranquilo, no le voy a decir nada a Ally.

- Gracias.

En eso entra Ally a la habitación

- Hija, ¿y para que era que llamaba tu padre?

- (_Suspiro) _Te acuerdas que te estaba contando que hoy les habían dado la salida del hospital a mis tíos, y por ende ya iban a poder regresar a la casa. Pues aparentemente mi papá entendió mal cuando llamaron para informarle de esto y todavía no pueden regresar a la casa, ya les dieron la salida del hospital, pero los van a transferir a un centro de rehabilitación.

- Que mal, pero vas a ver que pronto se van recuperar del todo. Ya me tengo que ir chicos, pero Ally cualquier cosa me avisas, igual planeo regresar el 01 de diciembre.

- Tranquila mamá, yo te aviso cualquier cosa. Nos vemos. _(y se terminó el video chat)_

- Austin ya casi es la hora de cenar, podrías seguir cuidando de Annie mientras preparo la cena.

- Claro Alls, no hay problema.

Ally ya estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Austin la detuvo.

- Alls espera _(se acerca a abrazarla y le da un beso en la frente)_

Tranquila todo vas a estar bien

- _(Con los ojos brillosos) _¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Te conozco, y se que todo esto te esta afectando. Sólo no te olvides que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo. Además tu mamá regresa en quince días según lo que nos dijo.

- _(con una ligera sonrisa) _Gracias Austin. Sabes, no se que haría sin tu apoyo.

- Ni lo pienses Alls, porque eso nunca va a pasar. Siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites.

Ally simplemente se acerca a darle un abrazo a Austin, con cuidado de no aplastar a Annie. Austin con un brazo le devolvió el abrazo, mientras con el otro sostenía a la bebé. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Ally antes de irse a la cocina cogió a Annie en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Sabes Annie, te quiero mucho y realmente me alegro que por estar pequeña no estés sufriendo. _Sólo espero que tus papás se recuperen pronto. _

Annie se le quedó viendo fijamente y dijo algo que definitivamente nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente, la llamó "mamá".

Esa palabra hizo que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo terminaran por desbordarse. Austin sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando vio que Annie llamó a Ally "mamá", pero definitivamente su impresión fue mayor cuando se acercó para tratar de tranquilizarla y Annie lo volvió a ver y lo llamó "papá".

**¿Qué les pareció la continuación de esta historia?, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disculpen por actualizar hasta ahora, a pesar de que actualmente estoy de vacaciones, la inspiración había huido de mi, pero ya la logre atrapar.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y mi agradecimiento va especialmente a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios, sus sugerencias, y han colocado la historia en su lista de favoritos, alertas…

Austin y Ally (la serie, los personajes, etc.) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney Channel.

La historia si es mía, al igual que los personajes originales….

_Pensamientos _

_(Acciones)_

.

**Visitas y conversaciones. **

Era sábado al medio día, Lester se había quedado con su sobrina en Sonic Boom, mientras Austin y Ally estaban comiendo junto a sus amigos y les contaban los sucesos del día anterior.

- (Dez) Me parece tierno que los haya llamado mamá y papá.

- (Trish) No seas idiota, no entiendes lo que eso significa. Ellos no son sus verdaderos padres, de alguna forma hay que explicarle a Annie eso.

- (Ally) El problema es que Annie tiene apenas 6 meses, ¿Cómo vamos a explicarle algo como eso?

- (Dez) Ally hay un documental que vimos Austin y yo donde decían que hasta antes de cumplir los dos años, todos tenemos un conocimiento universal, somos súper genios.

- (Austin) Dez, eso era una película de ficción…

- (Trish) Lo que no entiendo es como Annie pudo confundirlos a ustedes, es decir es cierto que hace un mes no ve a sus padres e incluso talvez ustedes tengan cierto parecido físico a sus padres, pero igual desde que nació ellos son los que habían estado con ella.

- (Ally) _[suspiro] _Hoy en la mañana fui a hablar con la señora Wright, ya saben la doctora que es mi vecina. Ella ya sabía lo del accidente, me hizo preguntas de cómo se había comportado Annie en este mes, me pregunto con que frecuencia había visto a sus papás, con quienes se había relacionado más y al final le hizo un examen de diagnostico. Después me explico que el desarrollo de Annie iba bien para tener seis meses, además me dijo que a esa edad si no ven a una persona por varios días, aunque sean sus padres, pueden tomarlos por desconocidos.

- (Austin) Eso lo explicaría, desde el día del accidente Annie no los ha visto, primero porque los tenían sedados y después la llevábamos a visitarlos cuando se había dormido, para que ellos la pudieran ver, pero ella no se diera cuenta para que no sufriera nuevamente porque se tenía que alejar de ellos.

- (Trish) Entonces probablemente lo que Annie recordaba con respecto a sus padres era a una mujer castaña y a un hombre rubio que la cuidaban, consentían y le daban amor. Por lo que ahora cree que ustedes son sus padres y a ellos si los viera ahora los tomaría por extraños.

- (Ally) Si… algo así es lo que creo

- (Dez) Se los dije, ustedes estaban actuando como si fueran sus padres, con razón Annie los confundió con ellos.

- (Austin) _[viéndolo con una mirada seria] _Dez...

- (Dez) Ok…

- (Trish) Ally, ¿y que piensas hacer?

- (Ally) Estaba pensando ir a visitar a mis tíos el próximo fin de semana, pero asegurarme que Annie fuera despierta. Además de empezar a mostrarle a Annie fotos de la familia e irle indicando quién es quién.

- (Austin) Alls pero eso no era precisamente lo que queríamos evitar, es decir que Annie sufriera porque tiene que separarse de ellos.

- (Ally) Lo se Austin, pero ahora es diferente: Annie considera a sus propios padres extraños, al menos eso es lo que creo, y si es así tenemos que hacer que deje de verlos así.

- (Austin) Tienes razón Alls

- (Ally) El único problema es que hable con mi papá y él sale de la ciudad este viernes, así que no va a poder llevarme.

- (Austin) Alls no te preocupes yo te puedo llevar.

- (Ally) Gracias Austin _(mientras le daba un abrazo)_… Bueno, creo que ya debo regresar, mi papá ya se quedo bastante tiempo atendiendo la tienda solo y cuidando de Annie.

- (Trish) Y creo que yo debería regresar a mi trabajo, después de medio día llegaba la nueva colección de zapatos y tengo que revisar las cajas y escoger los que me gustan antes de que los compre alguien más.

Al final todos excepto Trish regresaron a Sonic Boom.

- Ally que bueno que regresaste, ya le di a Annie de comer, voy a ir a almorzar y después a hacer unas vueltas. Hasta que regrese quedas a cargo de la tienda. Por cierto, creo que Annie ocupa un cambio de pañal.

_(El papá de Ally se va) _

- Chicos podrían quedarse un momento a cargo, voy a ir a cambiar a Annie. Ya saben donde están los instrumentos y la lista de precios.

Cuando Ally bajo con Annie ya cambiada y limpia, Austin y Dez ya habían vendido una flauta y una guitarra.

- Woww… chicos cada vez se vuelven mejor en el negocio de las ventas. Gracias por su ayuda.

- (Austin) Con gusto Alls

- (Dez) Para eso están los amigos

Ocho días transcurrieron con rapidez, nuevamente era sábado. Austin acababa de llegar a la casa de Ally para recogerla a ella y Annie, Dez y Trish no los acompañarían porque sentían que era un momento algo familiar y no querían inmiscuirse. Es cierto que Austin no era parte de la familia, pero él era el que las iba a llevar.

Austin se bajo del carro y toco el timbre, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Ally le abriera la puerta.

- Buenos días Alls

- Buenos días Austin, pasa estábamos por desayunar ¿nos acompañas?

- Claro

Después de desayunar y dejar todo recogido, Ally fue a traer su bolso y el de las cosas de Annie, después salieron rumbo al centro de rehabilitación.

Iban en el camino hablando de todo un poco: el colegio, la música, su familia, sus amigos. Annie por su parte se había quedado dormida.

Después de un par de horas llegaron al Centro de Rehabilitación. En cuanto entraron se acercaron al mostrador, donde se identificaron, les dieron una tarjeta de visitantes y les indicaron en que habitación se encontraban el señor y la señora Brown.

Llegaron a la habitación, Ally dio un par de golpes en la puerta y espero a que respondieran.

- Adelante

- (Austin) Hola señor y señora Brown.

- (Ally) Hola tía, tío ¿Cómo han estado?

- (Bruno) Hola Austin, Ally, aquí estamos mejorando cada día un poco más. Los doctores dicen que si seguimos así es probable que podamos regresar a casa para Navidad.

- (Ally) Eso sería estupendo. En fin, veníamos a visitarlos para ver como habían seguido y para que estuvieran un rato con Annie, pero ella se durmió en el camino.

- (Margaret) ¿Mi hermano no vino?

- (Ally) No tía, el no pudo venir. Sólo venimos Austin, Annie y yo.

- (Margaret) Entiendo…

Siguieron hablando de todo un poco hasta que Annie se despertó, así que Austin y Ally salieron de la habitación dejando a Annie con sus padres. Era necesario que ellos tres tuvieran un rato a solas.

Mientras tanto Austin y Ally recorrieron el Centro de Rehabilitación, la verdad era un lugar espacioso con hermosos jardines. Caminando por uno de los jardines se encontraron con una adulta mayor sentada en una silla de ruedas tomando el Sol.

- Disculpe que los interrumpa, ustedes son Austin Moon y Ally Dawson ¿verdad?

- (ambos) Así es señora

- Mi nombre es Emily White y los conozco porque mi nieta es una gran admiradora de ambos. Le encantan las canciones que compones Ally además dice que tienes un gran sentido de la moda. En cuanto a ti Austin aparte de amar tu forma de cantar y bailar, te encuentra atractivo; y no se si será mucha molestia, pero ¿me podrían dar un autografo cada uno para ella?

- (ambos) Claro, con mucho gusto.

- De verdad se los agradezco mucho, ella se llama Hillary

La señora White abrió su bolso, de ahí saco una pequeña libreta y se las alcanzó junto con un lapicero.

Después de que cada uno firmara, se quedaron un rato más hablando con la señora Emily. Ellos le contaron lo del accidente de transito, lo de Annie y lo loco que había que había el ultimo mes.

Por otro lado ella les contó que había perdido a su marido en un accidente de transito hace un par de años y desde ese suceso tenía que ir al Centro de Rehabilitación cada cierto tiempo, sus huesos y músculos no habían vuelto a ser los mismos desde el accidente y si a eso le sumamos la edad.

Hablaron por un rato de cosas menos tristes hasta que llegó una enfermera a informarles a Austin y Ally que ya se había acabado la hora de visitas.

- (Emily) Parece que ya tienen que irse, fue un gusto conocerlos personalmente y hablar con ustedes.

- (Austin) El gusto fue nuestro, ¿verdad Alls?

- (Ally) Totalmente de acuerdo

- (Emily) Gracias a ambos y ya saben cuídense mucho mutuamente, el verdadero amor sólo se encuentra una vez en la vida y ustedes fueron afortunados de encontrarlo siendo jóvenes.

- (Austin) _[con un ligero sonrojo]_ Gracias

- (Ally) _[sonrojada] _lo tendremos presente

Después de eso ambos se dirigieron en silencio a las habitaciones para ir a buscar a Annie y despedirse de Margaret y Bruno Brown, pero sin lugar a dudadas las palabras dichas por la señora White iban haciendo eco en sus cabezas. Ellos por el momento sólo eran mejores amigos, socios y compañeros, pero estarían destinados a ser más que eso y si así era ¿quién daría el primer paso?

**¿Qué les pareció la continuación ****de esta historia?, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. Por cierto si quieren seguirme en Twitter vayan a mi perfil allí al final esta mi nombre de usuario en esa red social. **


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y mi agradecimiento va especialmente a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios, sus sugerencias, y han colocado la historia en su lista de favoritos, alertas… y a todos los que me dejaron un comentario desde que publiqué el capítulo cuatro, les dedico este capítulo.

Austin y Ally (la serie, los personajes, etc.) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney Channel.

La historia si es mía, al igual que los personajes originales….

_Pensamientos _

_(Acciones)_

**Algunas cosas vuelven a la normalidad y otras cambian para bien. **

Ally nunca había sido muy buena en la clase de educación física, pero ese día andaba más descoordinada de lo normal.

- (Trish) Ally ¿te sientes bien?

- Si, sólo me siento algo cansada.

- Segura que es sólo eso

- Si, tranquila

- (profesora) ¡Dawson! ¡De la Rosa! La cancha no es un lugar para que estén hablando, si quieren hacerlo háganlo en el recreo, no en mi clase.

Así siguieron jugando un rato más futbol, o al menos intentándolo (Trish tampoco era muy buena en los deportes) hasta que Ally se desmayo en media clase.

_Al mismo tiempo… _

Austin y Dez también estaban en ese momento recibiendo clases de educación física, aunque en ese instante estaban disfrutando del descanso de 5 minutos que les había dado su profesor. Se habían sentado en el suelo mirando en dirección a la cancha donde las chicas estaban practicando futbol, cuando observaron como Ally caía desmayada en medio de la cancha.

Austin no se detuvo a analizar nada, simplemente salió corriendo en dirección a la cancha de futbol.

- (profesor) ¡Moon! Para donde cree que va

Pero Austin no se detuvo ni le dijo nada, después le explicaría al profesor el porque había salido corriendo de esa forma (si es que él le daba la oportunidad de explicarse claro), ya que por ahora lo único que le interesaba era llegar donde Ally. En cuanto llegó, le dijo a la profesora que él la llevaría a la enfermería, así que la tomó entre sus brazos y se fue.

_30 minutos después…_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, por lo que podía ver estaba en la enfermería del colegio.

- ¿Qué me pasó?

- (enfermera) Me alegro que despertaras, en cuanto a tu pregunta, te desmayaste en la clase de educación física

- pero ¿por qué?

- Por tus síntomas y por lo que tus amigos me han contado, creo que sufriste un colapso nervioso. Haz estado sometida a mucho estrés entre el colegio, el trabajo, cuidar a tu prima, continuar componiendo canciones y a todo eso se le sumó que hace varios días has estado con gripe y no has tomado ningún medicamento.

Te voy a mandar unas pastillas y un jarabe para que te ayuden con los síntomas de la gripe, pero lo más importante es que le bajes al estrés, apenas tienes diecisiete años no intentes cargar más peso del que puedas soportar y no hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda de vez en cuando. Por ahora, descansa un rato más.

En cuanto sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases, Austin, Dez y Trish salieron corriendo rumbo a la enfermería. Si por ellos fuera (principalmente en el caso de Austin) se hubieran quedado con Ally todo el rato, pero la enfermera no los dejó y los mandó a clases.

Ally para ese momento se había dormido, así que la enfermera en cuanto los vio acercarse, salió de la enfermería para hablar con ellos y no molestar a Ally. Ella les explicó el motivo del desmayo de Ally, que le había mandado medicamentos para la gripe y que ellos como sus amigos vigilaran que se tomara las medicinas y la ayudaran a reducir el estrés.

Después de que terminaran de hablar, la enfermera fue a despertar a Ally seguida por Austin y Dez, mientras Trish fue a buscar la ropa de Ally que seguía en los casilleros de los vestidores de las chicas.

- (Austin) Hola Alls, ¿cómo estás?

- Ya me siento mejor, gracias.

- (Dez) Que dicha que ya estés mejor, nos diste un buen susto, principalmente a Austin.

- (Ally) Lo siento chicos por preocuparlos, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Trish?

- (Austin) Fue a traer tu ropa.

- (Ally) Ah ya, ok.

Al momento llegó Trish y le entregó la ropa a Ally para que se cambiara (Cuando Ally llegó a la enfermería, la enfermera le había puesto una bata ya que venía con el uniforme sudado y con restos de barro).

Mientras esperaban afuera de la enfermería pasó el profesor de educación física

- (profesor) Moon, voy a pasar por alto que te escaparas a la mitad de mi clase si te unes al equipo de atletismo. ¡Que forma de correr!

- Se lo agradezco profesor, pero lo mío es la música más que el deporte. Además, creo que corrí tan rápido porque era una circunstancia especial.

- Entonces prefieres el castigo y que le informe al director.

- No, no tranquilo profesor, está bien.

- Ok, perfecto Moon. Nos vemos en los entrenamientos después de las vacaciones de invierno. Por cierto, si lo que ocupas es inspiración puedes invitar a tu novia a los entrenamientos. Nos vemos.

- (Trish) Austin, puedo saber porque no le aclaraste al profesor que Ally y tú son sólo amigos, o es que ustedes nos han estado ocultando algo.

- Vamos Trish, no viste que el profesor se fue inmediatamente y tampoco es que…

- (Dez) A Austin le incomode que todos piensen eso, porque admítelo amigo, es lo que en el fondo deseas.

- pfff… no se de que estas hablando.

No pudieron seguir conversando porque en eso la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y salió Ally lista para irse a casa.

Al día siguiente Penny Dawson regresó de África como lo había prometido. Esto ayudó a que Ally se sintiera menos estresada. Además de que la había extrañado mucho y le hacía falta, su mamá se encargó de cuidar a Annie.

Sin tener que estar al pendiente de Annie (admitamos, Lester no era el hombre más cuidadoso y responsable del mundo la mayoría de las veces, la propia Ally era conciente de eso y sabía que ella había sobrevivido cuando era una bebé porque su mamá estaba al pendiente de ella) y gracias a que su papá le había dado vacaciones de tener que ir a trabajar a Sonic Boom, se puedo dedicar a estudiar junto con sus amigos para los exámenes finales que tenían que realizar antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

El calendario marcaba 23 de diciembre cuando les dieron la salida del Centro de Rehabilitación a Margaret y Bruno Brown. Así que la Noche Buena Ally la pasó junto a sus padres, sus tíos y su prima. A la media noche (es decir empezando el 25 de diciembre, ósea la Navidad) Ally recibió llamadas de sus amigos y ahí coordinaron que se verían al día siguiente para desearse Feliz Navidad personalmente y después realizar el intercambio de regalos.

Para celebrar el año nuevo, Bruno y Margaret invitaron no sólo a Lester, Penny y Ally, sino también a Austin, Dez y Trish y por supuesto que cada uno podía llevar a su propia familia, así que se hizo una súper fiesta.

Faltaba un minuto para la media noche, todos estaban reunidos esperando el despliegue de fuegos artificiales que indicarían que ya había llegado el nuevo año. En cuanto llegó el momento…

- Feliz Año Nuevo Alls _(para después abrazarla y darle un suave beso en los labios)_

La acción de Austin tomó por sorpresa a Ally, pero ella reaccionó rápidamente.

- Feliz Año Nuevo Austin _(y esta vez fue ella la que le dio un suave beso a él en los labios, aprovechando que todavía no habían roto el abrazo del todo)_

Claro que todavía quedaba una conversación pendiente entre ellos, pero por el momento cada uno iría a darles el feliz año a sus padres, amigos, a los padres de sus amigos y familiares en general.

Desde luego que lo que acababa de suceder entre Austin y Ally no había pasado desapercibido, por lo que fueron objeto de unas cuantas bromas.

Pasada la media noche, las familias se empezaron a retirar, primero fue la Dez, después la de Trish, por lo que sólo faltaban los Moon de irse, ya que los Dawson se quedarían a dormir esa noche en la casa de los Brown.

- Sabes Alls, creo que ya se la respuesta, pero igual me gustaría estar seguro y hacerlo oficial ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Definitivamente, si

Austin le acarició suavemente la mejilla y después se fue acercando lentamente para darle un beso en los labios. Ally conformé vio que Austin se iba acercando, fue cerrando lentamente los ojos. El beso no era acelerado, ni pasional. Más bien era tranquilo y pausado, pero eso si cargado de sentimiento. Se estaban tomando su tiempo para disfrutar mutuamente de la caricia, después de todo era su primer beso estando solos, ya que cuando se habían besado por primera vez estaban rodeados de sus familias, amigos y las familias de estos.

Después de que se separaran, se quedaron un rato viendo las estrellas, hasta que los señores Moon fueron a llamar a su hijo de que ya era hora de irse.

Lo que ninguno de ellos dos sabían, es que mientras ellos estaban viendo las estrellas, sus padres hablaban sobre ellos. Todos sabían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que ellos comenzaran a ser más que amigos y ambas familias lo aceptaban, así que decidieron que no les harían preguntas innecesarias e incomodas (o al menos lo intentarían).

**Este sería el final de esta historia****. No se si habrá una secuela (eso depende de sus reviews), pero en dado caso esta llevaría otro titulo. Por cierto, si quieren una secuela, acepto sugerencias sobre que les gustaría que pasara (desde luego que les daría el crédito por las ideas que me dieran) y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. Por cierto si quieren seguirme en Twitter vayan a mi perfil allí al final esta mi nombre de usuario en esa red social. **


End file.
